Kuno's Obsession
by King-of-Riva
Summary: We all know Kuno's crazy. This story goes into HOW crazy. I wrote this story 4 years ago and only got one review from someone I didn't know in person. I will update if I get reviews. NOTE: This is not a self insert.
1. Chris' Debute

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No as much as we want to me and Jimmy don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. Chris Spooner however IS ours so if u want to use him ask first. Most likely we will have no problem with anyone using him. As long as they don't make him go TOO far off our image of him. All Ranma ½ characters other than Chris belong to the extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi who is my FAV manga writer in the world!

"RANMA NO BAKA!" was a term heard very often in the Tendo Dojo ever since Ranma and his father arrived about a year ago. Because of this nobody in the house even stopped what he or she were doing when it was yelled just after Akane had taken a plate of fresh baked cookies to her fiancee.

Kasumi sighed as she continued to dust the living room. "I wish they would finally admit they love each other," she thought exasperatedly. This however was impossible at the moment as Ranma flew out over Tokyo's Nerima district propelled by Akane's mallet.

"Don't even know why she's mad," thought Ranma angrily as she walked toward Ucchans ringing out her shirt. "If she would just learn to cook and not try to poison me-" She stopped this line of thought as she entered Ucchans to see Ukyo serving okonomyaki to the few customers out this late in the evening.

"Hey, Ucchan!" she called to her friend/fiancee as she took as seat at a table near the door.

"Hello, Ranma-Honey," Ukyo called happily seeing her fiancee walk in. "Do you want some hot water?" she asked seeing that her fiancee was in her female form.

"Actually, yes, that's why I stopped by Ucchan," she said smiling. "Akane got mad at me again cause I wouldn't eat her cookies awhile ago. So, as usual, she overreacted and malleted me into the canal again."

"Well just a second and I'll have a kettle and a fresh okonomyaki ready for you." Ukyo said, "It sounds as though you haven't had anything to eat yet this evening."

"Thank Ucchan!" Ranma said happily smiling at the thought of free food. A thought her father had drilled into her since childhood.

A few hours and a few dozen okonomyakis later Ranma said goodbye to Ukyo and began to walk toward the park. I'm not ready to go back to the dojo quite yet, he thought as we walked along. "I doubt Akane has cooled off yet. Well, might as well get some practice in while theres no one else here," he said quietly as he walked through the fence that surrounded the park.

With that thought he leapt into a tree and began to jump from tree, to lightpost, to the fence, and back. During his jumping he began doing an assortment of flips, spins, punches, and kicks doing some of the most difficult of the Anything Goes techniques.

"What did I do to disserve a life like this?" Chris said to himself bitterly. "Was I some kind of criminal in a past life or something? Maybe I was a serial killer. Or perhaps a politician," he thought. That brought the thoughts of his current profession to the fore so he gave up the bitter line of thought and just trudged wearily though the park in the Nerima district of Tokyo, Japan.

What the hell is that noise? he thought angrily when he was distracted from his musings. He stopped to listen to a bunch of shouts and yells above him. When he looked up all he saw was a red and black blur as a tree shuddered. As he attempted to follow the blur's motions he saw a lamppost shudder with a mettalic clang and one of the poles that make up the fence bend slightly.

"Woah!" he shouted, amazed at what could possibly have the power and speed to do such things. Then he saw the blur slow down and land near the lake. When it stopped he saw it was actually a young man about his age. Said young man was windmilling his arms in an attempt to avoid falling in the lake.

"No way," he said in quiet amazement. "Could it really be him?" he whispered to himself. He examined the shirt and pants the boy was wearing noticing the obviously non-Japanese style to them.

"Well he fits the description," he told himself still staring at the boy near the lake who had managed to avoid an unpromtu dunking and had seated himself on a bench overlooking the lake. "This could be my chance to prove all the guys wrong," he thought excitedly, "They won't laugh at me anymore if he is who I think he is."

"Well there is one way to find out," He thought as he scooped up some lake water in the thermos from his lunch bento after dumping the remaining canned soup from it. He slowly began to creep up on the unsuspecting martial artist and when he felt he was close enough he jerked the thermos forward and drew it back suddenly sending a sheet of cold lake water toward the boy.

=====================================================================

You know I'm almost sorrie to leave u here. The chapter is so short, and it kind of a cliffhanger... HAHAHAHAHA! Okay I suck at keeping a straight face. I'm not sorry at ALL! BWAHAHA!

Anyway... this is my first story so please review. Also, I will be correcting some things its just I couldn't wait to get the story on here. FLAMES WONT AFFECT ME HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. The Meeting and the Chase

NO NO NO how many times to I have to tell u crazy wannabe Otakus! Me and Jimmy DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own Ranma ½ or any of its characters! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However we DO own Chris Spooner so PLEEASE ask if u wanna use him.

Chapter 2

Ranma slowly looked down at her chest noticing the two telltale bulges under the red Chinese-style shirt and the quickly darkening area as the fabric of her shirt greedily soaked up the water.

Annoyance and anger began to well up inside her as she thought of all the trouble she had just gone through to avoid falling into the lake just to have some jackass who couldn't even sneak quietly turn her into a girl anyway. For a brief moment the anger turned inward as she thought of how she had tracked her assailants movements but hadn't done anything believing a person with such small skills could cause her any problems. Then after that brief moment passed her anger turned back to the slightly worried looking young man in front of her.

She blinked for she hadn't even realized she had stood up. She had indeed stood up, however, and was standing on the far side of the bench staring at a very nervous young man looking guiltily between the thermos in his hands and the angry little red-head before him.

Ranma stared at the young man in front of her seething with anger. He was a pretty average looking person: Brown unkempt hair that had wisps sticking out the back. His eyes were interesting though blue that would look completely normal if not for the small redness to one of them it looked like a burst blood vessel except that it was a little too dark.

"His clothes are pretty beat up," she thought absently as she looked at the faded and baggy forest-green jeans the boy was wearing, noticing also the stained wrinkled white shirt under the dark blue windbreaker jacket he wore. And that pack looks like he travels a lot, she thought eyeing the rather large pack he carried, though its nowhere NEAR like Ryouga's pack. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN' ASSHOLE?" She screamed at the boy.

Chris began to sweat. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he thought as he eyed the pretty buxom young woman who had suddenly appeared from the spot the man had been a moment before. "Well, he is definitely the Ranma Saotome my friends were speaking of." He thought bitterly wondering what good the knowledge did to him if she was going to kill him in a moment.

Then he heard her scream at him. His nerve broke and he began to sprint as fast as possible away from the angry redhead. His only thoughts being getting to his moped and escape a painfully death or injury of any kind. "If that's even possible," he said bitterly under his breath.

Ranma blinked with surprise at seeing her attacker fleeing from her before she even gathered more than a little of her battle aura for an attack. She was so stunned that she just watched him run for a few moments before gathering her wits and beginning the chase.

Running had never been Chris' strong suit, but right now he felt as though he could out run a jet in his haste to escape the girl he was sure was chasing him. He knew, now, that it was indeed Ranma Saotome whom he had thrown the water on. If not by the curse but he _feeling _he got as she stared at him. That angry expression on her face would stay with him as long as he lived. It was horrible, frightening, raw hatred for him and everything associated with him.

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached the gate to the park. He knew, by reputation, that as fast as he seemed to run he was nowhere near fast enough to escape Ranma Saotome. As he glanced over his shoulder however he saw no redheaded girl or even the black-haired boy he had seen before he threw the water. He continued running however intent on reaching his moped and leaving this terrifying incident behind him.

Ranma knew that the boy had little or no skill by the way he ran. Not only that but he ran for the park's gate rather than a wall or tree to escape faster. After a while her anger subsided to be replaced by minor irritation and curiosity. She wanted to know WHY the boy had thrown the water on him and HOW he knew about her curse.

As she watched which gate he ran for she made a plan. It simple plan but a plan nonetheless. She curved off toward the trees near the wall of the park. Here the trees were thick enough to hide her from his view, but not slow her down. She began running faster when she reached the trees, rapidly overtaking his position and passing him by. She then without hesitation leapt the 5-foot wall clearing it with little effort. She landed atop the fence and looked around seeing nothing but a ratty old moped and a nicer looking older car. She immediately dismissed the thought of the car being the boys as the car was quite expensive looking and he looked like he barely had the money to eat let alone afford such a nice vehicle.

She studied the moped and decided there was a very good chance it was his. It was ratty as he clothes he wore and looked cheap. So she hopped back up onto the wall and waited. She knew that there was a chance he had no vehicle and may run the other way but she had a pretty good view of the gate from here. While it was possible to sneak out that way without being spotted he would have to show much more skill that he seemed to have.

As she waited she thought of who could have sent the boy. Could it be Cologne and this yet another plan to force her marriage to Shampoo? This seemed unlikely, as an agent of Cologne wasn't likely to run so easily. Perhaps this was yet another person her father had cheated during his long life. There were so many of them that Ranma would be surprised if it were anything else. The problem, however, was that none of the other revenge seekers had known her curse when they arrived. They were seeking a black-haired boy martial artist named Ranma Saotome. Well they tended to find Ranma Saotome but they always seemed to find a red-haired girl instead of the boy they wanted.

Ranma was so caught up in her thoughts that she had a momentary and completely out of character lapse in concentration. (Not counting school days.) Therefore she never saw her assailant get onto the moped or start it. In fact she didn't notice him at all until he started to pull away at a good, but still slow since it's a moped, speed.

"Home free," Chris thought as he finally reached his moped. He took one last look around and verified that the enraged martial artist was nowhere in sight. Visibly relieved he started his vehicle and began to drive away from the park and the memories of what almost happened. Chris never even thought to look up.

Ranma started when she heard the revving of a small motor. She looked down and saw the boy she had been chasing beginning to speed off in his moped. She was glad at herself for having guessed correctly what her enemy would do, but was silently berating herself for her lapse in concentration. She stood up as fast as she could and began running down the sidewalk almost alongside her quarry. She saw him look over at her. She cursed as his face turned terrified and he began to speed recklessly toward a busy intersection.

Chris was calmer now that he was certain he had left the martial artist behind him. He began to think about the recent chain of events as a story to tell his friends. He was thinking of how that meeting would go and glanced about as he drove. He saw a young red-haired girl running along beside him on the sidewalk. He was so relaxed it took a few moments to register what that meant.

"ARRRGHH!" Chris was startled by the strangled shout from his own mouth as his mind finally caught up and realized the problem. He quickly and subconsciously revved up the small engine to its full, though still not that fast, speed. So intent was he on escape he didn't pay attention to the large jumble of traffic in the intersection ahead.

As he drove down the road Chris could hear lots of loud honking and angry shouting. He blocked this from his mind however as he attempted to place all his thoughts on the young woman chasing him. He rode directly into the intersection while looking back over his shoulder. Therefore he didn't see the large limousine in front of him until it was too late. He slammed hard into the side of the vehicle and went flying from his moped and toward the side of the road. He rolled as he came down and into an alleyway. He stood up wincing at the bruises and cuts he had obtained during this terrifying maneuver.

Ranma was startled by the resilience of the boy. He had no visible aura yet he managed to get through a large car jumble, slam into a vehicle, and even roll with the landing as he flew. The most startling thing of course was his ability to stand and even run when he saw her.

Ranma's mind was shocked so it took a few moments to register. She jumped in surprise as she realized he was, in fact, running. Cursing her own lack of attention for the third time that day she gave chase.

"This guy is full of surprises," she thought as she followed him. "He has surprised me 3 times today and yet doesn't seem to have anything remarkable about him."

As she chased him she focused all her attention on his almost non-existent aura. Once she had managed to "lock on" to his aura she began to push a little of her own aura out to his. After a few moments she felt his aura grip hers. She felt it begin to greedily drain off her aura, feeding upon her raw energy to make itself stronger.

She pulled back after a few moments. She was able to sense his aura much better now. Since he had never had a strong aura before he had no ability to hide it. Therefore the aura like a child with a new toy began to flaunt it outrageously.

Having no trouble following his aura now she began to slow down and fell into an easy jog.

Well I hope u like it! ...What u expect more? That's all I have to say to u people for now... STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!


	3. The first impression

Chris was simply amazed by himself. He had not only managed to escape the martial artist but even after all that running he felt less tired then when he began. He felt almost as if he were being pumped up from the outside.

He shrugged it off for a moment only focusing on it again when he saw a slight blue glow around his hand. As soon as he glanced at it however the glow vanished. He chalked it down to the extreme stress he was feeling today not realizing this was an actually manifesting aura albeit a small one.

He sighed in relief when he saw the door to his apartment. He glanced about to make sure the girl was not around and hurried into the building. He climbed the stairs quickly and glanced about once more before dashing inside, slamming the door, and locking it.

Chris leaned against the door gasping. He may have felt much better than usual while running but he was still tired as he felt himself begin to lose his energy boost. He glanced about the small apartment.

He looked at the small stove thinking he may make some ramen. Food always helped to calm his nerves. He turned on the small radio, set a pot of water to boiling, picked up one of the old second hand mangas from the floor, plopped on his futon, and began to read.

He rolled onto his back and held the book up over his face. He noticed a movement from the corner of his eye. He glanced over at it.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Chris screamed intelligently, leaping to his feet. He stared in shocked morbid fascination as the black-haired boy stared at him from an upside down position outside his window.

Ranma winced when he heard the scream of fear from the boy. He wondered for a moment how me managed to make "AAAAGGGHHHH" sound intelligent but quickly squelched that. Wow, I will never be able to talk to him, he thought bitterly, If he screams at the mere sight of me he will never be able to sit down and tell me who hired him. He is very well informed too. he mused He knows both my forms even though he only saw my male form for a few moments. 

Ranma's mind was unable to conceive of the fact that most people don't have people hanging from the roof by their feet. Let alone stared at them through the 25th story window on a side of the building without a fire escape. Therefore there weren't many people he could be.

Ranma smiled his most reassuring smile at the boy. If he had hoped this would calm him down he was sadly mistaken. The boy stared at him for a moment, screamed once again, and charged into the apartments second room.

Well thought Ranma that's not a good sign. 

Chris' mind was beginning to revolt against him. It was unhappy and disgusted by the amount of times Chris had shocked it in one day. True it wasn't Chris' fault but his mind was feeling malignant after being shocked so many times. Therefore to get even it began to create an exceptionally large headache for Chris to "Enjoy".

Chris rubbed his head for a moment as the pain assaulted him. He then noticed that the boy at his window was grinning. He stared at him for a moment paying close attention to the cruel, insane looking grin on his face.

Chris screamed yet again and ran into the bathroom. (No not to relieve himself in fright. Shame on you for even thinking I would go for such a silly cliché.) Once he was inside he locked the door and leaned against it panting heavily.

He heard a slight noise and realized he had never locked that window after he had it open during the exceptionally warm night before. He heard footsteps cross the floor of his apartment and come up to the door.

He was shocked as a calm voice came through the door instead of a fist. "Hey, I am not mad you know," the voice said calmly, "I was just wondering how you knew me. I mean knew about how I looked and how my curse worked."

"G-go away!" Chris shouted through the door not being fooled for one moment by the martial artists attempt to lure him out. "I am not going to come out. You are just trying to make me so u can hurt me."

"What!" Ranma shouted through the door incredulously, "You think I want to hurt you just because you splashed water on me? I was mad after you did it but only because I thought you were just there to make fun of my curse. Look I'm not going to hurt you so just come on out."

Chris didn't want to come out. But he was forced to admit that the guy did seem sincere. Besides, Chris thought, If he really wanted to get in here and hurt me he could. He destroys dojos and school walls everyday according to the stories. How could a plywood bathroom door stop him? 

He creaked open the door and stepped out. He flinched as the guy lifted his hand, but calmed as he saw him hold it out in a hand shaking gesture.

Chris stared at his hand for a long moment before finally reaching out and grasping it. They shook hands briefly and then just looked at each other.

"Soooo…" said Ranma looking around and swinging his arms a little. "I just wanted to ask u a few questions if that's all right."

He was startled to say the least. He had expected Ranma to be a hard-ass bastard and demand he do whatever he tell him. This was unexpected however. Ranma was being nice and actually wondering if he would consent to answer.

He nodded. "Okay I guess I can answer a few questions." Chris said going to sit on his futon. He doubted his legs would hold him up much longer anyway. Meanwhile Ranma settled on the floor.

Ranma was kind of embarrassed now. He had just chased this guy all the way across town and even broke into his apartment. Now he felt silly doing it just for the sake of asking how he knew about his curse. He settled on the floor and just went for it.

"How did you know about my curse?" he asked quickly.

"Well my friends always talk about you. They said you're an amazing martial artist who went on a trip and came back cursed to be a girl with cold water and change back with hot water," he said.

"They said that you were only a legend and always made fun of me for believing in magic. So I stopped talking about magic in any form. Today when I saw you, however, I decided to prove one way or another to myself if magic was real," he looked down at this statement.

"When I was all those moves you did… well kinda saw, you were moving pretty fast… I was amazed by your abilities and knew only one person could do stuff like that. So when you finally stopped and I managed to actually see as more than a blur. I was able to see you fit the description well. Black hair, Chinese clothes, ponytail, and the fear of falling in the lake I knew I had to be you," he grinned at Ranma.

"The next thing I did wasn't so smart, though," he said grinning a little more but sobering quickly. Just to prove to myself you who I thought u were I decided to throw some cold water on you and see if u changed," He looked up again at these words. "I didn't figure on you getting that mad that you decided to chase me. I knew you had a quick temper sometimes but I didn't know you would try to kill me just for that."

"I didn't want to kill you," Ranma said perplexed. "If I had wanted to do that I would have just blasted your moped. No, what I really wanted to know was if you were sent by someone to attack me. I know my father has pissed off a lot of people and the old hag is always got some way of trying to force my marriage to her granddaughter."

Chris was startled about the casual mention of the chi-blast that he let his expression show fear for a moment at these words. He stood up looking slightly nervous now. "Well I wasn't sent by either of those people," he said slowly circling around Ranma and walking to his door.

Ranma stood up and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "So… you were sent by someone, eh?" he asked slowly walking forward and cracking his knuckles.

Chris stared at the glow around the enraged martial artist. He backed up quickly and felt his back hit the wall. He watched the martial artist approach. He suddenly felt really heady like tons of hot air had been pumped into his skull.


	4. The Secret Life of Chris

_**KUNO'S OBSESSION CHAPPY #4**_

Ranma got within range and in his panic Chris threw a clumsy swing at the guy. He watched as the martial artist attempted to dodge. For some reason the guy was moving extremely slowly. Wasting no time to think Chris corrected the punch and sent Ranma careening into the wall.

HOLY CRAP! How the hell did I manage to do THAT! Chris thought non-plussed as he watched the martial artist slid down the wall still moving slowly.

Chris decided not to stay around to what would happen when Ranma got up and just ran.

Ranma walked home that day amazed. He had approached Chris and saw the guy start to swing. It was a rather pathetic swing and Ranma had planned on just leaning out of the way. Unfortunatly at the last moment felt a sudden spike in the guy's aura he moved at an amazing speed and hit Ranma right in the face. The thing that was even more amazing was the fact that the guy had hit harder than Taro! Ranma thought he knew the magic. The old ghoul had used it against him just a few weeks ago.

He didn't actually speed away. He slowed his opponent in time and used his power to strengthen his fist. The strange part was that despite the fact he had Ranma at his mercy he ran as soon as he hit Ranma. Ranma had learned how to counter the move while fighting the old ghoul but didn't have the counter up while fighting Chris. He didn't think he could do that kind of attack. From the look on the boy's face he surmised that Chris didn't know he could do it either.

Ranma began to work out a plan in his mind. If he could do such powerful chi attacks without training. Ranma could only imagine what might be possible with training. Chris' chi didn't seem as strong as Ranma's but it did seem pretty damn close to it.

All he had to do was find out whom Chris was working for, figure out if he can get Chris to join him instead, and get his father and Soun to train him. If this worked out Ranma could have a very powerful ally indeed.

"Yes," Ranma said to himself walking through the gates of the dojo, "Yes that will work."

Ranma stopped walking and stepped to the side watching a yellow and black blur slam into the ground where he had just stood crying, "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!."

"Hey Ryoga," he called into the crater looking at the small black pig sitting in the pool where he had broken into an underground spring. "Wow," Ranma said looking at the spring. "and there I was thinking _**I** _could find water anywhere. Ranma reached down to grab the piglet. As she reached for the pig it splashed water up at him and bit his finger hard.

She held the piglet up by the bandanna around his neck and stared him in the eyes. "Did you really have to bite me?" she asked punching the pig on the head and leaving a large bump.

So distracted was she by the pig she didn't noticed the large mallet decending toward the back of her head.

Ranma woke up on the futon hours later. She felt a big bump pulsing on the back of her skull. She stood up and rubbed her head.

"Serves you right," said a cross female voice from behind him, "Picking on

P-Chan like that."

Ranma sighed and looked over her shoulder at the girl behind her cradling a small black pig in her arms. Ranma got up, brushed past her angry fiancée, and headed for the furo. "I'm gonna take a bath," she said closing the door. She had already stripped down before she saw the sign indicating it was already occupied. She heard her father and Mr. Tendou conversing behind the door.

"Perfect," she thought sliding the door open and walking into the steamy furo. She walked in and hopped into the furo as the two men stared at her. She noticed Mr. Tendou was holding his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What's wrong Mr. Tendou?" He asked as he went and sat next to his father.

"H-h-hello Ranma," said Mr. Tendou.

"Hello _Boy_," said his father gruffly stressing the word.

"Oops sorry Mr. Tendou," said Ranma in a way suggesting he wasn't sorry at all. "I wasn't thinking I guess. Anyway, I have a question for you. How do you feel about teaching another student for the dojo Mr. Tendou?" he asked looking at him.

"Hmmm," thought Genma putting his index finger and thumb up to his chin and rubbing it in thought. "Does he show any talent already?" he asked looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Yes," said Ranma slightly insulted his father believed he would want just any trained. Its Mr. Tendou's dojo you know dad… I was asking HIM not you Pop. But, yeah, he has an aura but he has never had any training before. His aura is almost as strong as mine is, and he can even do the slow time technique the ghoul used on me a few weeks ago.

"No training you say?" asked Soun going into a thinking position almost identical to Genma's as Genma fumed at Ranma's insult and had his fist raised about to punch his insolent son.

Genma sighs and lowers his hand back into the water. "Well I will have to think about it for awhile… What is this boy's name anyway?"

"Chris Spooner," said Ranma. Then he blinked in confusion as he watched both men pulled back with horrified looks on their faces.

"Ch-Chris Spooner?" asked Soun in alarm.

"Don't you know what he is boy?" asked Genma. Without waiting for a reply he said. "Of course you don't. He's is a hitman," he said bluntly, "an assassin, a killer, a murderer, a paid gun," he said tallying it up on his fingers, "Any of this sinking in boy?" he asked angrily knocking Ranma on the head hard causing lots of bumps. "He would just use the powers we teach him to kill more people. We don't want Anything Goes connected to an assassin!"

Ranma had been ignoring his fathers ranting since he heard him say hitman. So, he's a hitman? That explains some things. He must have been hired to kill me. Now I just need to know who hired him. He had been listening on one level though and he developed a plan based on something that had happened to him before.

"How about this father?" he said in a business tone of voice shrugging off his father's blows and standing. He had learned this tone of voice from listening to Nabiki when she tried to get him to except a deal (which he invariably ended up doing every time). "I get the old ghoul to lend me some of that memory-erasing shampoo stuff. I can use it before or after he gets trained. I can erase either his memory of being a hitman and then return it after training. That way he will be drilled with the _Protection of the Weak _speech like you drilled into me. Or I can do it after the training. That way if he starts to get out of control…" Ranma shrugged," We just erase the memories of the training."

Genma nodded and looked at his son. "Okay then," he said grinning. "But _you_ have to get the shampoo and the reversal of the shampoo from Cologne. I will train him if you manage that."

"Good," Ranma said looking pleased. "Now I only have to figure out who hired him to kill me," Ranma said not noticing the other two collapses headfirst into the water in a classic anime-style face plant.


	5. Employment Termination

K.O Chapter 5

Chris looked at the imposing office building in front of him. He read the name, B.T. Inc. and gulped before entering. He walked through the lobby and up to the desk behind which a beautiful young woman sat typing on a keyboard.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly smiling. She looked up at him but didn't stop typing on the computer.

"Uh, yes I am looking to talk to B.T. please," he said. "I have a meeting with him today. I don't know if he put it on his schedule. He just kinda called me and told me to come over today."

The secretary checked her schedule for a moment. "Are you Mr. Chris Spooner?" she asked looking at him.

"That's me," said Chris smiling. After all, its not every day the head of a major corporation decides to see me. Let alone put it on his schedule. They usually just hire me from a distance and never have any direct contact with me. 

The lady pointed down a hallway. "Just take that hallway all the way to the end. Take the Express Elevator. It will only go to the 26th floor right outside his office. Have a Nice Day!

Chris thanked her and bowed slightly before heading down the indicated hallway. He walked up to the elevator and pushed the button to open the door. He stepped in and pushed the button. He waited for a few moments for the door to open and then stepped out into a large room.

Chris glanced around at the large room he stepped into. It had many pictures of girls up on the walls. They were all wreathed in flowers as well as pink and blue neon lighting. He noticed, with a start, it was a very large number of pictures. The strange thing was… it was just the same 2 girls over and over again in various poses and states of undress. He stared at one picture and realized he knew the girl.

He pondered for a moment before walking over to the secretary in front of the only other door. Man I knew rich people could be eccentric but that's just crazy. At this point Chris began having serious doubts about the man he was about to meet.

He looked down at the secretary in front of the door. He stared at her for a moment. She bore a strong resemblance to the secretary in the lobby. The strange thing was though that she ALSO bore a strong resemblance to one of the girls in the pictures.

She barely glanced up at him. "Go right on in Mr. Spooner. He is expecting you."

"Thank you ma'am," Chris said bowing politely. He entered the next room and stopped amazed. He had never thought a room like this could be in an office building. He glanced around at the room that looked like a dojo practice hall.

He walked along the length of the room examining the wooden dummies and stone pillars that had large cuts on them. He noticed the dummies looked vaguely familiar.

"Insane," he said staring at one of them and noticing the pigtail made of rope that is attached to head of it.

"Greetings," said a voice behind one of the pillars. A figure stepped out from behind it and looked Chris up and down. "So you're the hitman I hired. I have never met you in person," the man stepped up to Chris and held out his hand.

Chris looked at the hand and then back up at the man. "I do not think I will shake your hand, _sir, _I frankly think you are a complete mad man. I mean look at these pictures! And these damned dummies!"

The man's eyes flashed with anger. "You think _I'm crazy!_ _I'M CRAZY!_ It is this CITY that is crazy and this WORLD! Not ME my good man defiantly not ME! I will NOT have a man who insults my honor in my employ!"

The man drew a katana and had it against Chris' throat before Chris could so much as blink. "Leave now or I shall kill you where you stand you filthy dog! Take the elevator down to the lobby and leave. Speak nothing of what you have done at my command or you will die a most painful death," The man snarled at him. He spun and sliced the head off a dummy before sheathing his katana, and stormed off through the lines of dummies toward a door at the far side of the room.

Chris watched him go for a moment then headed for the door back into the other room. He walked across the room and pushed the button to open the door. He stepped out of the elevator a few moments later and walked through the lobby toward the door. Just before exiting he heard a fierce argument behind him between a girl and the secretary.

"You will let me go in and see my brother!" shouted the girl waving her arms in the secretaries face.

"Your brother gave me distinct orders not to allow you in to see him," said the secretary coolly. "I suggest you leave before I call security."

The girl glared at her for a moment with an angry look in her eye. She looked on the verge of attacking the woman for a moment then turned and stormed haughtily off. She walked a few feet toward the door then with amazing speed she turned and charged down the corridor toward the elevator.

"Stop!" yelled the woman as she pushed a button hidden under the desk. Guards came streaming from a door behind the secretary's desk and charged after the girl.

Chris stared at the chase for a moment before he hurried from the building in fear of being accused of being involved with such a strange and possibly insane girl.

As Chris was about to turn the corner he heard shouting and as he turned to look back over his shoulder at the building just in time to see his ex-employer fall from the 26th story window and land on the pavement with a sickening _crack_.

Chris stared in shock at the body laying on the pavement then up to the smashed window where the girl he had seen in the lobby was staring down at the body and laughing a laugh so horrible it sent shivers down Chris' spine.

Not wanting to be there when the police arrived Chris ran down an alley and ran toward the one place he thought he might just be safe…


End file.
